Oops
by laurennjenks
Summary: Based on the lovers plot of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Peter decides that he should give Lily a love potion, in the hopes that she'll agree to a date with James, but what happens if Remus shares the drink with Lily? Jily. Wolfstar.


**A/N: Writing for QFFL Round 9. Wigtown Wanderers- Chaser 1. My challenge is Midsummer night's dream.**

 **Prompts:**

 **1(quote) 'Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot' - AVPM**

 **2(word) deceit**

 **4(emotion) jealousy**

 **...**

Remus, Sirius and Peter were sat at the Gryffindor table eating lunch. Sirius was filling his mouth with as much roast chicken as humanly possible whilst staring at Remus. Remus laughed lightly and stared right back. Peter rolled his eyes. He didn't understand how more people didn't notice his two best friends, it was clear to him that they acted like a pair of lovesick idiots. Peter sighed, turning his attention to the door, searching for a familiar mop of dark hair. A few minutes later, James marched into the great hall scowling and rubbing his upper arm. He sat down grumpily as Sirius began to laugh.

"I take it that it didn't go well then Prongs?" chuckled Sirius.

"No, it bloody well didn't,"huffed James. "Lily Evans has a good punch, i think it's already starting to bruise."

Sirius roared with laughter.

"What did i say? Never tell a girl you like her. It makes you look like an idiot."

Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"What did you do?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I did nothing!" exclaimed James. Remus continued to stare at him. "Okay, well I may have set fire to her books, but it was an accident!"

Peter chuckled and shook his head. He felt bad for James, he always seemed to cause some sort of disaster around Lily Evans. Remus checked his watch.

"C'mon, we'll be late for potions."

 **...**

Down in the dungeons, Slughorn was busy showing them cauldrons of different potions.

"And who can tell me what this little potion is?" boomed Slughorn, indicating a potion in the middle of the room. As usual Lily Evan's hand shot up straight away.

"Miss Evans?"

"Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world."

"Well done. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The class settled into their task. Peter absentmindedly chopped up a root of wormwood, allowing Remus to take charge of the potion. His eyes drifted towards the centre of the room. We watched the steam spiralling up from the Amortentia cauldron. Suddenly, Peter grinned. He had the most brilliant idea.

 **...**

Peter walked towards the great hall in high spirits. The vial was safely tucked in his pocket. James and Sirius had gone down to the Quidditch pitch, so Peter was meeting Remus for dinner. He spotted his friend sitting opposite Lily Evans. Peter grinned wickedly. Perfect. He crossed the room and sat down beside Remus.

"Well hello there Moony, Lily."

Remus smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"It's a beautiful day," replied Peter, shrugging. "Pumpkin juice?"

Both Remus and Lily nodded in reply. Peter grabbed Lily's cup eagerly. The vial was back in his pocket before Lily could finish telling Remus about her new book on hinkypunks. Peter budged the cups over to their respective owners. Lily smiled at Peter and politely thanked him. She raised the cup to her lips and took a large gulp.

 _Yes._

"Well, I have to go. I've got that charms essay to finish."

"You only just got here!" called Remus, but Peter was already halfway to the main doors.

Remus shook his head and returned to his meal. He and Lily talked. They shared common interests and both had read what seemed like half the library already.

"Right, i've got to be off. I'm meeting Sirius by the Quidditch pitch," said Remus, talking his final bite of the treacle tart. Lily looked slightly disappointed. Remus picked up his cup, only to find it empty.

"Finish off my pumpkin juice. I better go get a bit of homework done anyway," blurted out Lily.

Remus smiled at her and drained the rest of her goblet.

 **...**

Remus was laying across Sirius' lap up in their dormitory. Sirius stroked his hair whilst Remus read a book on dragons.

"You know, dragons really are fascinating creatures."

Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You see, there's a breed called the Hungarian Horntail and the spikes on his tail-" Remus was abruptly cut off by Sirius grabbing his face and pressing his lips against Remus'. Sirius pulled away.

"That's one way to shut you up."

Remus laughed and got up, crossing the room, until it started spinning. He leaned against the bedpost, doubled over. The room was going out of focus and the last thing he saw was Sirius crossing the room and grabbing him, before everything went black.

 **...**

Over in the girl's dormitories, Lily was laughing at a joke Marlene Mckinnon had just told. There was faint music playing from Marlene's bewitched music laughed and dragged Lily to the centre of the room. They both began to dance, shaking their hips to the tune of the music. Suddenly, Lily felt a lurch in her stomach. Her head began to pound and she felt herself fall backwards, her eyes closing just before she hit the floor.

The next day, Sirius had woken up to find that the only person in his dormitory was Peter.

"Where is everyone?"

"Remus went down to the Quidditch pitch with James," replied Peter, continuing to write on his parchment.

Sirius frowned. He and Remus usually went down to breakfast together on Saturdays. Remus didn't even like Quidditch. He never went down to the pitch.

Down on the Quidditch pitch, Remus was watching James practice from the stands. He admired James' skill sighing contentedly. James landed and Remus crossed over to him and passed him a bottle of water. James pulled off his Quidditch shirt and poured the water over his head. He looked up to find Remus staring intently at his muscles with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, Remus? You okay?"

Remus looked up and winked.

"More than okay," said Remus, in a tone of voice James had never heard him use. James frowned but was prevented from pursuing Remus' strange behaviour by a redhead walking over to him.

"Hey James, nice flying," purred Lily.

James' mouth hung open.

"I… uh… thanks," spluttered James.

Lily looked him up and down and raised her eyebrows seductively.

"I never guessed you had such a muscled physique."

James gulped.

"Well, I'll be in the library. Come find me later," requested Lily, giving James a wink and walking off.

James stood in silence for a minute, before turning excitedly to his friend.

"Moony! Did you see that? Maybe I didn't mess up with Lily! Moony, i think she likes me!" burst out James. James noticed that his friend looked as if he was sulking. He shrugged it off and ran for the showers.

 **...**

Remus muttered under his breath as he entered the dormitory. He threw down his bag and laid back on his bed, crossing his arms.

"What's with you grumpy?" asked Sirius, saddling up to Remus.

"Stupid Lily," cursed Remus.

"What did Evans do?" questioned Sirius, laying next to Remus, tickling his arm. Remus swatted his hand away.

"She ruined my attempt to seduce James."

Sirius felt like he'd been punched.

"You're joking right?"

"No! There I am, just starting to flirt with him. Then that little witch swans in and starts ogling his body and invites him to the library! Well, let me tell you, if she thinks she can steal James from me, she's got another thing coming! James and I are in love! She needs to back off."

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. All this time, Remus must have been using him to get James jealous or something. He couldn't believe the deceit and the lies that his friends had subjected him to. He got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 **** **...**

Up in the library, James and Lily were laughing sat in the window seats. Lily smiled seductively and brushed James' hair behind his ear.

"James you have the most beautiful eyes," sighed Lily.

James smiled and leaned in. Their lips were just about to touch.

"James!"

James sighed and looked over at his friend.

"Hey Remus."

Remus squeezed himself into the seat of the other side of James.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing that you'd find interesting Remy," said Lily calmly.

"I find that hard to believe Lils," said Remus pointedly.

Across the room, Peter was watching the exchange with a frown. _Why would Remus crash James and Lily's date?_

"Y'know Lils, I think i saw Marlene looking for you," asserted Remus.

"I'm sure Marlene can manage without me, she understands that i'm a bit busy," hinted Lily.

"Busy stealing boyfriends," scoffed Remus under his breath.

Sirius plonked himself into the seat next to Peter. Peter glanced at his friend before returning his gaze to the scene at the window.

"What's wrong Padfoot?"

"Oh just lies and backstabbing,"replied Sirius. Peter turned to look at his friend.

"What?"

"Turns out my friend betrayed me and my boyfriend was using me to make him jealous."

"Sirius, Remus in practically in love with you and James would never do that."

"Remus, don't you have somewhere to be?" encouraged Lily.

"Yeah, right here."

"Well, it's not really appropriate for you be here when James and i are on a date,"said Lily with fake politeness.

James smirked. So, they were on a date.

"A date? Why would James want to date you?" spat Remus.

James stared at his friend incredulously.

"Maybe because he loves me as much as i love him?" hissed Lily, tugging James' arm toward her.

James gulped. _Love?_

"He doesn't love you, he loves me!" snarled Remus, pulling on James' other arm.

Sirius scowled. He felt like crying, seeing Remus fighting over James. He noticed the panic and confusion on James' face and frowned. The two best friends looked at each other and Sirius knew what James was trying to tell him. _Help me._

"Wormtail, something isn't right." Sirius looked at Peter, who had a guilty look on his face.

"I think I know what's happened," mumbled Peter.

Sirius rubbed his temples and sighed. The two boys crossed the room and found Lily and Remus having a shouting match. James jumped up when he saw them.

"Sirius mate, I don't know what's going on, i'm a bit scared right now."

"Lily! Remus!" called Peter. The pair turned and looked at him.

"What?" they shouted in unison.

"Uh, Remus, did you drink out of Lily's cup when you had dinner last night?"

"I… Yes, why?"

"Oh dear," squeaked Peter.

"What did you do?" groaned James.

"I may have uh… put some… Amortentia in her cup…"

There was an outcry from James and Sirius.

"Peter, how could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry! It was only a little bit! I wanted to get Lily to say yes to a date! It'll wear off soon!"

James rubbed his temples.

 **...**

The five Gryffindors entered the common room when Lily and Remus began to feel dizzy. Sirius and Peter carried Remus upstairs whilst James (with the help of one of the girls standing on the stairs) carried Lily up to her dormitory.

A few minutes later, Lily opened her eyes to find James Potter sat at the end of her bed looking concerned. As she remembered what had been happening for the last few hours, heat rose to her cheeks. She covered her face with a pillow and groaned.

"Oh god. Oh god."

James chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It's Peter's fault."

"I'm going to kill him."

James frowned.

"He was only trying to help. Go easy on him."

Lily looked up to see a concerned look on James' face.

"Still think I've got the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen?" smirked James.

Lily groaned and hit James in the face with a pillow.

They both laid down on Lily's bed.

"Evans, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily stared at James, remembering how nice and funny he had genuinely been today.

"Okay."

 **...**

Back in the boys dormitory, Remus opened his eyes and panicked as he remembered everything. He sat up and crossed over to Sirius.

"Oh god, Siri. I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry. I do not, and I have never even remotely thought of James in that way! You're the only guy I look at, I swear."

Sirius smiled.

"Calm down Moony. I know it was the Amortentia."

Remus grabbed Sirius and pulled him in. He kissed every inch of his face, making Sirius laugh.

 **...**

 **A/N: In case you didn't realise i focused on the lovers plot of MSND**

 **Demetrius- Lily**

 **Helena- James**

 **Hermia- Sirius**

 **Lysander- Remus**

 **Puck- Peter**

 **Go wanderers!**


End file.
